1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a sniffing leak detector comprising                an operator-actuated sniffing probe,        a suction device connected with said sniffing probe, and        a gas detector connected with said suction device for detecting a test gas.        
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Items and systems in which gas pipes are installed frequently require a leak test to be performed. Sniffing leak detectors are known which comprise a handheld sniffing probe connected with a suction device and a gas detector. The test item is filled with a test gas, and test gas escaping through a leak is taken in by the sniffing probe and detected by the gas detector. The sniffing probe is guided along the test item in the vicinity of various critical locations where leaks may exist, and is kept immobile there over a suitable measurement period. The quality and/or the leak tightness of the individual test item can be determined from the leak rate at the measuring point showing the highest leak rate, and/or from the sum of the leak rates of the measuring points. Usually, the operator manually places the sniffing probe at each individual measuring point, thereby ensuring that the measuring probe is kept as immobile as possible, and the measuring time is only estimated. Normally, a trigger value is used as a good/bad message, and an error message is issued when said trigger value is exceeded. During such a course of action, some measuring points may be left out by mistake or inattentiveness, at some measuring points the measurement period may be too short, or the sniffing probe may be moved during the measuring operation. Thus, leaks may be overlooked. On the other hand, an overcautious operator may stay unnecessarily long at a measuring point thus performing the test too slowly. Further, it is not possible to monitor in this manner the sum of all leak rates of the measuring points.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a sniffing leak detector which facilitates achievement of utilizable measuring results.